Secod Chance in One Piece
by alex93Z
Summary: Some saiyan ended in One Piece insted of being dead with his brother. what will happend to him now in the new world...
1. Chapter 1

**_DBZ_**

**"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS KAKAROT! YOU WOULD REALLY KILL YOURSELF FOR THIS WEAKLINGS?!"**

**" Hehe this weaklings are my friends and this planet is my home.. so yes if it means to stop you,PICCOLO ARE YOU READY!?"**

**"So you are gonna sacrifice yourself Goku, how noble of you, well i must admit i will enjoy this. HERE IT GOES.. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

**"AAAA LET ME GOO BROTHER,HUH? OH NO-NOO!"** Yelled Raditz with all his might but he just like his younger brother Goku was on the ground covered in blood. The attack from Piccolo drilled throught Raditz armor which made a hole in his stomach,but it also drilled throught Goku

**"Iii-i can't... belive tt-that he acctually... did tha aaarghh... well at least we will dead together"**

**"I dont think so pal"**

**"What yy-you mmean?"**

**"Well you see Goku will not be dead for long im sure that his friends will wish him back with the dragon balls which means you will die alone and be dead forever"**

**"Arrgghhh... ww-well if that is my..pp-punishment for what i did iin my life... so be it, but i ss-hould warn you then... you see this scouter can also transmtt everything what we were talking so its a possibility that the two last saiyans will come here and... arghh. huh.. they are much stronger then me"**

**"WHAT! TWO MORE AND EVEN STRONGER?!"**

**"Iii-in what time... Raditz?"**

**"Heheh soo you are still alive brother... well i would say in a year... Kakarot sor... arghhh!"** And with those last words the saiyan warrior died along side with his brother

**_OTHERWORLD_**

In the otherworld where all person come when they died Goku appeared with Kami in front of some huge desk and some hugeee red oger

**"Ooo look who we have here, Kami it was a long time since i see you"**

**"Hello King Yemma i come here to ask you a premission to let Goku run on the Snake way and meet with King Kai"**

**"Hmm lets see his record... Well all clear he can goo,but i must warn you kid dont fall over the snake way cuz you will be trapped in hell then"**

**"Aha ok.. Oh yea did my brother Raditz come here when he died?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Raditz.. a saiyan with a long black hair"** While Goku was giving a description of Raditz to King Yemma,Yemma searched throught his book

**"Raditz,Raditz.. Nope i dont have his name in the book"**

**"WHAT? HOW? HE DIED JUST LIKE ME!?"**

**"Hmmm really? That is then a very complicate situation i dont know how to explain it to you but your brother is then alive but not on Earth and i m also sure that he is not in this universe anymore"**

**"Woww! I cant belive it... _(well i hope wherever you are Raditz that this time you would be alright,because i hear what you said in the end)"_** Goku smiled and turned to Kami,wave to him and run out of chacking station

**_OP-GRAND LINE-WATER 7_**

It was a beautiful day in Water 7,the sun was bright and with little clouds on the sky. Everything was peacfull after the incident with Straw Heat Pirates and CP9 and also with a huge wave aqualaguna. Everybody in town were repairing their homes or something else. The Straw Hats were now top news in town after what they done in Eneys Lobby and with the thruth that they didn't kill the mayor of the town Iceberg

On the shore not very far away from the place where the Straw Hats were recuperating from the fights an almost entire dead body was in the sea except for the head and one arm. One man was walking by the shore with three swords,with one hand on his sword and with one in his pocket. He was walking back to the place where they been when something caught his attention in the sea

**"Huh? Whats that?"** He walked closer and on his surprise he saw a man **"What the hell happend to you!"** Zoro quickly grab the man and put him on the dry land. He then turn the man on his back and he was wery surprised what he saw on the man **"WOW look at those scars and this blood... I think i should bring him to Chooper he can save him if its not too late already"** Zoro pick the long haired man and put him on his shoulders _**"(Man this guy is heavy,you better thank me if you survive)"**_ And walked back to the place

In the place where the pirates where everybody were shocked by some news they heard,but they snapped when they heard and saw that somebody was cuting the marines in the courtyard

**"Huh,what is happening outside?"**Asked Garp

**"Ooo look is Zoro"**Said Luffy smiling

**"HEY DONT CUT THE MARINES THEY DIDNT DO NOTHING IDIOT"**Yelled Sanji

"**What?Ok then"**Said Zoro and enter in the house noticing an old man near him**"So who is this?"**

**"Well that a vice admiral Garp and he is also Luffys grandfather"**

**"Really?Well never mind that,Chooper you must help this man he is in a critical condition"** Chooper nodded and immediately run towards Zoro who put the man on the ground. When Chooper come closer he was little shocked when he saw a lot of blood all over the man's stomach

**"This is bad.. he lost a lot of blood and i can't treat him with his clothes on, Sanji come here and help me,you Zoro hold him"** Both man nodded and did what the doctor said to him. The others watched while Garp was fixing the damage on the house which he made it

**"So Zoro where did you find him?"**Asked Nami

"**Not far from here on the sho.."** Zoro couldn't finish the sentence when he saw a lot of scars all over the mans upper body, the others were also shocked

**"Wow look at that,this man is still alive after all of this?"**Said Nami

**"And it looks like the scars are not very old"**Said Robin

**"You are right,now lets put him in some room then i will try to operate him"**Sanji and Zoro nodded and pick up the man and carried him to the room

Everybody were in the living room waiting for Chooper to tell them the news

**"AAA man how long we need to wait... Im hungry"**

**"Shut up Luffy we are waiting for Chooper"**Yelled Nami and punched Luffy in the head

**"Ok ok we will wait"**

**"It pass 45minutes already,what you think he's alive?"**Sanji asked Franky

**"Well to tell you the thruth i dont know, we all see the injury,but there is always a chance"**

**"He is right and beside Chooper is there to treate him"**Said Nami with a smile on her face

While everybody were talking Chooper come in the living room with a bucket full of blooded bandeges. Everybody started to look at Chooper and waited for him to say something

**"I never see this kind of wound before and it was very hard... but i manage to fix him which means he will live"**Announce Chooper with a huge smile on his face. The others were happy that everything was ok with the man

**"Great job Chooper,so when can we see him?"**

**"AA not yet.. and there is something i must tell you"**Said Chooper with a serous face now

**"What is it Chooper,is something bad?"**Asked Zoro

**"Well i dont know,maybe its not but when i was about to start the operation i notice that the man has..."**

**"Has what Chooper?"**Asked Robin

"**He has a.. tail"**

**"WHATT!?"** Everybody yelled in the same time,even Garp who was still in the room fixing the wall

**"A taIl?"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes i checked and its definetly a real tail,more like a monkey tail"**

**"WOWWW SOOO AWSOMEE!"** Yelled Luffy **" Wait i minute... YOU ARE STILL HERE GRAMPS!?"**

**"And he realized that just now"**Said Nami

**"Well yes i needed to fix this, and WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT YOUR GRANDFATHER"** Yelled Garp and punched Luffy

**"AAAA SORRY!... crazy old man"**Said Luffy very quietly the last part

**"Well now that a fix this i will be going now,watch what are you doing Luffy"**Said Garp and walk out from the house

**"Finally he is gone... Ohh yea,Chooper i want to see this guy"**

**"You cant yet,he needs to rest first.. Later ok"**

**"Ok"**Luffy nodded and went to the kitchen with the others to eat

Little later in the room the man was slowly starting to waking up,but the pain was strong and he bearly manage to keep one eye open

**"Where am i...am i in hell?..Kakarot"**Said the man and fall asleep

HI everybody i hope you will like my first fanfiction ever made.. I decided to make this story of this two grat anime... I apologize if there is some mistake ,you can guess that english is not my language.. and also if i named somebody wrong sorry hehe nex chapter will be here soon


	2. Chp2

It was already diner time,Sanji come back from the store and started to cook diner for his crew. It didn't take long for the great cook and he invite everybody to come at the tabel. Everybody started to eat espacially Luffy who put alomst all food in his mouth. While everybody were eating Franky decide to go and finish the ship. It pass some time and everybody were finish with their meal,Luffy stud up and was ready to go and check on the man who was in the other room when Nami asked him something

**"Hey Luffy i was wondering... What about Usopp?"**

Luffy imidieatly stopt and strated to think what happend beetwen them some days ago,he was about to say something when Sanji interupt

**"Well i wouldn't be worry about him,i saw him today on the shore he was preparing his glorious speach to come back"**

**"What?Usopp is coming back?Really?"**Asked Chopper happy about the news

**"That awsome!Lets go and find him!"**Yelled Luffy and strated to walk to the door with Chopper

**"Stop Luffy!"**Yelled Zoro

**"Huh?What's the matter Zoro?"**Asked Nami

Meanwhile few steps near the living room,there was a room with a injured man in a bad. He slowly started to wake up. He manage to get his eyes open and tried to pull himself up,he did it and then he sudenly remember what happend to him,he look dow at his stomach to see his injury covered by bandeges,but that was not the problem the problem was something else

**"What the fuck happend?Didnt i die?I remember the fight with Kakarot and the green man and after that all went dark..."**Raditz slowly pull himself to the end of the bed and find some clothes on the chair,but then something got his attention**"Huh what is this feeling? Its like i can fell others life force... Maybe i got that ability that Kakarot and the green mad had and... i can fell that my power went up hmmm i will think about this later,now i suposse my armor is too damage so i will need to weare this"** Raditz stud up and put on self black shorts and his black/brown boots who were near the bed. There was a dark green t-shirt but he decide that it will wear it later. While he was puting his last boot he heard some voices in the near room. He stud up and went to check it

**"Do you understend Luffy,we will wait him to come to us and apologize"**Said Zoro to his captian

**"Wait Zoro aren't you exaggerating a bit?"**Asked Nami

**"Sorry Nami,but Zoro is right this time,after what he has done he need to come and apologize"**

**"B-but.."** Nami tried to say something and turn to Luffy to see his reaction

**"They are right,if he doesn't show up and apologize while the ship is not ready we are living without him"**Said Luffy and put his hat in front of his head to cover his eyes

Nami and Chopper was about to say something when the door opened and hit Luffy. Everybody were little surprised to see the man standing with that kind of injury. Luffy was about to yell when he saw who was at the door

**"Hey what are you doing out of bed,you should be resting"**Said Chopper,but Raditz didn't listen he just stud there and analizing everybody who were in the room

After some second of silence Luffy was about to say something**"Yo mistery man what's your name?"**

**"Raditz"**

**"Well hi Raditz my name is Luffy over there is my pirate crew,do you wanna eat something i have the best cook on my crew"** Luffy said with a huge smile on his face. Raditz was about to speak when his stomach groweled so loud that everybody could hear

**"Come here man i will cook something for you"**Sanji said and walk to the kitchen

Raditz noded and went to the tabel to sit. While he was waiting he didn't know what to think,this was strange he should be dead and yet he is still alive sitting on the table waiting to eat. This whole stuff was strange,he started to think if he can now seanse the people's energy he would be able to seanse Kakarot's energy. His thoughts were cut when he smeled food in front of him

**" Here it is man,enjoy"**Smiled Sanji and lift his cigarette

Raditz didn't wait any second and started to eat all the food in front of him. The others couldn't belive how fast he eat the food and how much food he eat

**"Wow he eat just like Luffy"**Said Nami in the shock

**"Well i think he eat faster but i dont think he can eat as much as he can"**Said Chopper

In no time the all food was gone and Raditz started to drink some water when Luffy come closer to him. Raditz stop drinking and waited Luffy to say something

**"Sooo what happend to you?"**

**"Yea that was my guestion,you were lucky that Zoro find you in time otherwise you would be dead"**Asked Sanji

_**"(So i didn't die afterall... but where is then Kakarot or the green man?.. This all feels like i'm in some other time or universe.. better not tell them all about me yet)**_ **Well i dont remember very much,but i had a fight with some person and after that everything went black"** Said Raditz and drink his water

**"Wow a fight,that must been some awsome fight"**Said Luffy fully excided,but Raditz didn't answer to his guestion

**"Now that i ask you something, who are you people? You said you are pirates and that they are your crew?"**

**"Aha we are pirates and my name is Monkey D. Luffy and i'm gonna be the king of the pirates.. "**Luffy was about to say something when the other come closer and started to introduce themselfs to Raditz. Raditz was trying to procces everybodys names and goals when once again Luffy asked him something

**"Hey Chopper said that you have a tail is that true?"**

Raditz was little taken aback with that guestion,but there was a metter of time when they will ask him about it **"Yes i have"** Answered Raditz and unwrap the tail from his wrist

Everybody were surprised by Raditz's tail who was going up and down,left and right, Chopper was about to catch the tail when**"Dont touch it!"**Yelled Raditz to Chopper who jumped from Raditz

**"Ss-sorry i didn't know that i can't"**

Raditz calmed down and figure that he shouldnt yell like that to him after he save his life

**"Its ok,you didnt know and i shouldn't yell"**

**"So where are you going now after you recover?"**Asked Zoro

**"I dont know... i dont have nowhere to go"**

**"Raditz"**Said Luffy seriously. Raditz turn over to face Luffy **"You are gonna... JOIN MY CREW!"** Yelled Luffy.

**"WHAT? YOU CAN'T ASK THAT WITHOUT TALKING WITH US!"**Everybody yelled,but Luffy just started to laugh

Raditz now was in deep thinking.. what to do? Staying here was not an option if he wanted some answers so then he decided**"Alright i'm going with your little crew" **Said with a smirk

**"Yeaaa thats awsomeee!"**Yelled Luffy

**"LUFFY!"**Others yelled,except Robin who was smiling the whole time

**"We are going to the fish man island as soon Franky finish the ship"**Said Luffy and went to pack his stuff

**"Well its seems we have a new crew member,welcome aboard"**Said Sanji and congratulate to Raditz after him the others did the same and just like Luffy went to pack their stuff leaving Raditz alone in the living room who was starting to think about everything that happend

_**"(I hope that im doing the right thing.. i wonder what happend to Kakarot?... I was a fool to do that,to folow Vegeta's orders,if father was here he would beat me to the ground.. Maybe i realy ended in some other world.. well fuck that now i now have other stuff to do)"**_Thought Raditz and went to his room

Everybody come in the living room with their bags full,except Raditz who only had one t-shirt in his hands. They were about to go sit when somebody knock on the door. Sanji went open the door when he saw a few members of Franky brothers in the courtyard

**"Hey Straw Hats the ship is ready!"**

**"Wow already?!"**Yelled Luffy who heard the news

**"Aha its ready for sail,lets go Franky is waiting"**

The crew pick their bags and started to run to the dock where was their ship. While they were runing Raditz thought about to fly to the ship but decide to not because the others probably couldn't. After some time of runing the crew arrived to the dock and to everybody were shocked when they saw the ship

**"WOW!"**

**"Its amazing"**

**"Yea this ship is gonna go throught everything"**Yelled Franky**"Now come aboard"**

Everybody were even more surprised when they started to explore the ship,but then Franky call them to see something

**"Look at this guys"**Said Franky and put on the table 7wanted poster

**"Its that?"**

**"Our new wanted poster's! Oouu yeaa!"**Yelled Luffy happy

**"Now we all have a bounty!Nooo"**Yelled Nami

**"Hmm where is my poster?"**Asked Sanji

**"Hey blondie over here"**Said Raditz and showed it to Sanji who almost got a heart attack,while everybody started to laugh

**"Well out boutny went up captain"**Said Zoro smilling

**"Hehe yes"**

**"Hmm hey look even SniperKing have a bounty"**Said Chopper

**"Yea,but look here Chopper"**Said Zoro and show him his own poster

**"WHAT ONLY 50?A PET?I AM NOT A PET IM A DOCTOR! ITS NOT FAIRR!"**Chopper started to yell when suddenly a huge explosion was heard near by

**"Whats happening?"**Asked Nami,while the others were on the rear side of the ship to see a marine warship

**"Its the marine's!"**Yelled Sanji

"**And by the looks of it your grandfather is thorwing canon balls at us Luffy"**

**"What?that crazy old man"**Said Luffy grinding his teeth

**"Well its the best to start to run away or they will damage the ship"**Said Franky

**"Alright lets go"**

**"Whait!What about Usopp Luffy?" **Asked Nami

**"Who is Usopp?"**Asked Raditz

**"A member of the crew but he and Luffy had a fight"**Said Zoro

**"And how he looks like?"**

**"Huh?Why do you ask that?"**

**"Because there is some man with a long nose on the shore yelling something"**Said Raditz and with finger pointed toward's Usopp

**"What he is there all the time?!"**

**"Well for the last 3minutes"**Exclamed Raditz

**"What is he saying? i cant hear him?"**Asked Luffy

**"He is yelling something about i'm sorry"**Said Raditz

**"Really!?Why didn't you say it sooner"**Said Luffy and stretch his arm all over to Usopp**"Grab it Usopp!C'mon!"**Yelled Luffy. Usopp in the last moment grab hold on the hand and in a second he was on the ship. While he and Luffy were on the ground crying Raditz couldn't belive what he just saw**"What the hell was that?!How did you do that"**Asked Raditz

"**Hehe i eat a Gum Gum fruit and now im a rubber man"**

**"What fruit?"**

**"I will tell you all later,now lets run from here"**As Luffy said everybody start to run all over the ship to prepare it to run away from the marines


End file.
